With the increasing application of new wireless standard technologies, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE), the number of scenarios in which newly added frequency bands and multiple frequencies share a station increases. Meanwhile, with the development of antenna technologies, frequency bands supported by antennas also expand continuously, and currently, a broadband antenna already can support 790 MHz to 960 MHz or 1710 MHz to 2690 MHz. Taking high-frequency bands for example, a dual-polarized antenna of 1710 MHz to 2690 MHz can support transceivers of 1800 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2100 MHz, or more different frequency bands share an antenna at the same time. With increasing requirements on capacity, an operator has to make good use of frequency resources. In addition, station resources are more and more difficult to acquire, and therefore, scenarios in which operators of multiple frequencies share stations will become more and more common in the future. How to make good use of broadband characteristics of the antenna, that is, each antenna can receive signals of multiple frequencies, and the signals are well used to easily upgrade the existing x way Transmitter and 2 way Receiver (xT2R) (where, x=0, 1, . . . ) network to an xT4R network, or even an xT6R or xT8R network, has become a focus of R&D personnel.
In a relevant technical solution in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, four single-frequency xT2R modules and two antennas are used to form a dual-frequency 4 way Receiver (4R) module, in which a Tower Mounted Amplifier (TMA) is optional. In order to support dual-frequency 4R, four Radio Frequency (RF) transceiver modules are required, and two antennas are required because 4R of a signal antenna cannot be used in a multiplex manner, thereby resulting in high costs and complex configuration. Signals of multiple frequency bands cannot be extracted from an antenna.
In another technical solution in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2, four single-frequency xT2R modules are used to form a dual-frequency xT4R module, and four combiner (Com) units are further included, in which a TMA is optional. In order to support dual-frequency 4R, four modules and four Com units are required. In the solution, although the number of the antennas to be used is decreased, four extra external Com units are required, thereby resulting in complex implementation and configuration of the solution.